Maybe One Day
by Megami-Sama88
Summary: Feelings left unsaid between the two redheads.


Maybe One Day

The redheaded beauty was walking down the street, drenched in oblivion. Warm tears lost with the falling of the rain drops that sang a sad song as they fell. Taking a small handkerchief, she gently wiped the warm, salty droplets from her eyes. Another year had gone by without her brother. Though the pain was still there, it was dull. A dull ache in her heart that was ever present but no longer overwhelming. Gripping her umbrella tighter, she hurried down the street. The sun was beginning to set and she knew better than to be outside her home at night. Though she thought it strange that in the past few days she had not felt any Hollow activity, she was grateful that she and her beloved friends had enjoyed being normal teenagers. She was walking with her head down, lost in thought when she bumped into a tall person.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly, blushing. When the person turned around to face her, her heart skipped a beat and she blushed even more furiously. He grinned.

"Orihime, what are you doing here?" he asked, leaning down to look into her eyes from beneath the umbrella.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she mumbled, trying hard to conceal the fact she had been shedding tears. The last thing she wanted was to make Kurosaki-kun worry about her. Again. She owed him so much already and she didn't want to be a burden. But Ichigo Kurosaki was sharp, and even though she had hidden her face beneath her umbrella again, he had noticed her eyes were red rimmed from crying. The light drops of rain fell all around them and Orihime thought time stopped for a few seconds. Her heart was racing.

"Are you alright, Inoue?" he asked gently. Something about the softness of his voice made her look up at him, her cheeks a pretty pink color.

"Yes. I'm alright," she smiled at him, "I've just been to see my brother".

A look of understanding flickered in Ichigo's eyes and he nodded. He took her hand in his and she almost jumped out of her skin. Having his strong, warm hand hold her tiny, delicate hand felt so good. But she would never admit that to him. Or to anyone.

"Let's get out of this rain" Ichigo said, and pulled her with him. Inoue's tongue seemed to have curled in on itself and refused to let her speak.

"Where are we going, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked after a few moments of silence. The rain had stopped falling and the air smelled deliciously of wet earth.

"I think you will like it" he said, taking her umbrella from her hands and folding it up. He carried it over his shoulder lazily and she smiled. It was the first time in a long time she would be alone with him. How she loved the time she spent with this man. Every second in his company was precious to her. If only she could find the courage to tell him how much she cared about him... But she was weak. She would never tell.

Finally they reached their destination: A bridge overlooking the glittering river, giving them a full view of the gorgeous red and orange sunset. It was breathtaking. Orihime looked up at Ichigo and smiled, blushing slightly. He still had not let go of her hand, making this moment more intimate and dear to her.

"It's beautiful" she whispered looking out at the horizon, her eyes wide and bright. She looked even more beautiful in the light cast by the setting sun; like a sad porcelain doll. Lost in thought, she missed the gentle, caring look Ichigo gave her that very moment.

Without thinking, as if it was the most natural thing for both of them, Inoue linked her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder. Again, she missed the smile that crossed over Kurosaki-kun's lips.

"I knew you'd like it. When I was a small boy, I used to come her often and just think" he said, careful not to disturb the redheaded woman at his side. "It made me feel small, like the world… no... the universe… is so big that our problems seem so trivial in comparison…"

Inoue looked up at him with her big, beautiful eyes and her slightly parted lips were all the invitation he needed. Slowly, as though unsure of himself, Inoue watched Ichigo's handsome face coming closer and closer to hers. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she wondered if he could hear it. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly. She could feel his breath on her face. So close… his lips were so close. Her own breath caught in her throat… surely her heart was going to explode in her chest…

"Ichigo! Inoue!" came the voice from somewhere behind them. The spell was broken. Inoue jumped back as though she had been burned and Ichigo let go of her hand, clearing his throat. He looked annoyed. Turning to see who had broken her magical moment, she saw Keigo and Mizuiro walking towards them. She sighed sadly but quickly smiled and waved at their friends. Keigo put an arm around her and Ichigo's shoulders with a goofy grin on his face.

"What crazy weather, eh? I was telling Mizuiro we should all go hang out at Kurosaki's place but he said we might not be welcome. Can you believe this guy?" he said, pointing at Mizuiro with his thumb. "I think he just doesn't wanna be my friend anymore" he added dramatically. Mizuiro ignored his last statement and smiled at Ichigo and Orihime.

"I think this weather is great to stay indoors and drink hot cocoa or tea" Mizuiro said. Inoue brightened up at the idea.

"That's a wonderful idea! I have left over bread from the bakery… we can go for Tatsuki-chan and go to my house!" she said animatedly. She looked at Ichigo and he smiled.

"Yeah, that would be cool" he said, sliding his hands into his pockets in that endearing nonchalant way of his that she adored so much. So it was decided and the group of friends began their way back to Orihime's house.

She was happy. Even though her brother's death had left a hole in her heart, she was happy because she had amazing friends like the ones walking beside her. She was happy and blessed to have people that cared about her, like Kurosaki-kun. And even though she didn't get to kiss him this time, she was happy to call him her friend. She was grateful for the magical moment she had shared with him, if only for a few moments. Her friends were her life. And she would love them forever. As for Kuroksaki-kun… she could only hope there was another intimate moment where she could finally tell him how she felt… and maybe kiss him this time for sure.


End file.
